


Awakening

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy and sweet, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye wakes up from her treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

He sat in that chair for over thirteen hours before Skye showed any signs of coming around.

He just stared at her face,afraid to take her hand,afraid of what was running in her veins,but not regretful enough to wish he was faster to stop Jemma.

(He wonders if he fears touching her right now will destroy her and he couldn't bear that.He came too close to lose her,and it was one time too many.)

He had dozed off a little,finally the last two days catching up with him,when someone shook his arm.

“Hey,Coulson.” a voice said softly. “Hey.”

“Mmmf?” he mumbled sleepily,turning his head to the side and sliding an eyelid open.

“There you are.” a smile.

Coulson blinked.He knew both voice and smile.But he couldn't understand how she was in his office.

“Skye?” he slurred in his sleep. “Is everything alright?”

Skye smiled amused.

“How long has it been since you actually slept?” she asked.

“Two days?Almost.I think.” he said,closing his eyes. “I almost lost you.” he sighed.

“You didn't.I am here.” she said,lightly running her fingers through his hair.

“Mmm.” he sighed content.Then he froze and sat up abruptly. “Skye?” he asked scared.

“Hey there,sleeping beauty.” she smiled.

Coulson shook his head and lightly touched her cheek.

“Oh.You're really awake.” he breathed out.

“Yeah.Unless,you know,you're hallucinating.” she joked.

Coulson shook his head again,gently cupping her face.

“I almost lost you,Skye.” he whispered.

“You won't get rid of me so easily,Coulson.You and me,we were the lonely kids.So,no,I won't be leaving you alone any time soon,AC.” she said quietly,her hands resting on top of his.

“Yeah.” he agreed.

He leaned closer and rested his forehead against hers,closing his eyes and breathing her in.

He felt Skye moving her hands to his face,moving him lower until his lips rested on his forehead and he nearly broke down then.He let out a suddery breath.

“Shh.We're ok.” she said softly.

He breathed in and out,evenly,trying not to cry in front of her.

(He'll probably cry later,in the privacy of his office.)

“Oh,right.I almost forgot.Mike's alive.” Skye said suddenly.

Coulson pulled back,surprised.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah.But...he didn't look ok,Coulson.Quinn gave him that package we were tracking.It was a leg.He had gotten really hurt at the explosion that covered your kidnapping.Ran after you,to make things right.” Skye said,agitated.

“Hey,hey,it's ok.I'll pass word to HQ,we'll find him and save him.He'll be fine,I'll make sure they know to treat him right.” he said,grabbing her arms,rubbing soothing circles.

“I think the Clairvoyant is forcing him to work for him,Coulson.I should have stopped him from trying to get you.” she said.

“Don't blame yourself.He believed it was the right call and I am honored that he thought so highly of me he wanted to make things right.I told him he did the right thing,giving me up for Ace.”

Skye hummed,agreeing on a degree.

“Just,maybe next time give me a warning?It wasn't fun seeing you being taken and then thinking you might just have been blown up.” she said.

“Yeah,ok.” he chuckled. “Ok.” he echoed,his hands finding their way back to her face,with that reverential awed look coming back on his face.

 


End file.
